Unbelievable
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 03/13. Drabbles. Je le retrouverai coûte que coûte, cet homme portant le nom qu'elle a soufflé, juste avant de mourir. Je le trouverai, et nous serons heureux. Je ne serai plus seule. Ils seront fiers de moi, où qu'ils soient...
1. She died

UNBELIEVABLE

 **Résumé :** Je le retrouverai coûte que coûte, cet homme portant le nom qu'elle a soufflé, juste avant de mourir. Je le trouverai, et nous serons heureux. Je ne serai plus seule. Ils seront fiers de moi, où qu'ils soient...

 **Personnage :** Cana

 **Genres :** Family/Drama

 **Rating :** K

 **N/A.** Alors finalement me voila avec un petit recueil de huit drabbles sur Cana, personnage qui me touche énormément. Donc, une suite à « Sentiments, désirs et pensées » plus tard. Concernant ce drabble, j'y ai réfléchi cette nuit ( après avoir lu le recueil « **En cent mots** » de Kallen Mason, sur Erza ) et j'avoue que l'exercice des cents mots et vraiment marrant mais pas non plus immensément simple – j'ai du couper pas mal de passages, réfléchir a chaque mots, modifier les tournures jusqu'à trouver exactement les mots qui sonnaient le mieux… ! Enfin, j'espère que ce recueil sur Cana vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

SHE DIED

Avais-je au moins le droit de pleurer ?

J'étais toute seule, j'avais mal. Elle m'a abandonnée, avec seulement un nom auquel me raccrocher. Le nom de cet inconnu dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Elle est partie, sans un « je t'aime », sans un baiser. Elle me manque, encore, toujours, et quand je touche ma joue pâle, je me souviens de cette dernière caresse qu'elle m'a offerte. Un doigt sur ma peau. Un murmure, un nom. Ce nom que je voulais retrouver coûte que coûte.

Et jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer.


	2. I hope

Coucou. :3

Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! Allez, hop, second drabble du recueil ! Il n'est pas génial, pas très pertinent, mais je l'aime bien tout de même. J'essaie de me rattraper la prochaine fois, promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi. A une prochaine fois sur « **Sentiments, désirs et pensées** » mon recueil de mini-OS ! – Oui, je me bouge de finir d'écrire le prochain avant lundi.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

I HOPE

Mes yeux se sont ouverts, plein d'espoir, plein d'émerveillement.

Et je suis rentrée. Il n'était pas là. Mon cœur s'est peiné, mon regard s'est empli de larmes contenues. Alors je suis repartie, sans un mot, sans laisser échapper une seule larme. Finirai-je seule, abandonnée ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me laisserait lui aussi. Alors je suis revenue, encore et encore, inlassablement. Et un jour, je l'ai vu. Grand, majestueux, avec sa cape flottant derrière lui. Mais, trop vite, il est reparti en mission, sans que je puisse lui avouer la vérité.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, j'ai espéré.


	3. I'm still here

Hey !

D'abord, merci à pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! Donc voici le troisième drabble de ce petit recueil. Je le trouve un peu semblable au précédent ( le thème du deuxième ayant un peu débordé sur celui du troisième... ) et un peu plat, même. Je me suis peut être trop focalisée sur les faits et pas assez sur les sentiments. Malheureusement, ça arrive. Je ne sais pas si le prochain ( qui sera mieux, je l'espère ) arrivera ce week-end où la semaine prochaine. Tout dépendra si d'ici là j'ai terminé mon OS sur Minerva ou non... Enfin, il avance tout de même bien, alors je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

I'M STILL HERE

Et le temps est passé. Je suis restée là, sans rien lui dire.

Je l'ai vu partir, revenir, inlassablement. Et je l'ai attendu, je l'ai observé avec admiration. A chaque fois que je lui parlais, je ne me sentais plus seule. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, j'étais heureuse. Puis il s'en allait de nouveau. Et moi, je guettais son arrivée, chaque jour, assise à une table de la guilde. J'ai appris le taro, pour prédire son retour, et au fur et à mesure, je me suis fait des amis. J'avais enfin une famille.

Mais lui, il n'était pas là.


	4. I promise you

Salut !

Alors tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, je sais que mille remerciements ne traduiront jamais ce que je ressens. Donc voici le quatrième drabble, que j'aime assez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Normalement, ma prochaine publication sera un petit Gale sur mon autre recueil… Mais vous verrez bien !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

I PROMISE YOU

Mais, n'étais-je pas comme n'importe quel enfant ?

Il passait autant de temps avec moi qu'avec les autres, il ne me considérait pas plus. Et j'étais jalouse, oui, affreusement jalouse. Et j'étais triste, déçue, en colère qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Je n'étais qu'une fillette comme une autre, à ses yeux. Et j'en conclus qu'il avait raison. Lui il était fort, pas moi. Lui, il était quelqu'un. Pas moi. Je n'étais rien, pas assez digne pour être son enfant, le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair. Alors j'ai travaillé, encore, sans arrêt.

Jusqu'à pouvoir devenir sa fille.


	5. I'll win

Coucou. C :

Donc, merci à toutes les revieweuses et lectrices du chapitre précédent ! Je vous fais tout plein de poutous-poutous pour vos si gentils mots. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi pour la parution assez lente, je suis assez occupée avec mon three-shot… Et, ma prochaine publication sera soit la seconde partie de cette fanfiction-là, soit un OS sur Lisanna. Ou autre chose ? Qui sait. Enfin, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec toutes mes petites spéculations (inintéréssantes) et vous laisse découvrir le cinquième drabble.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

I'LL WIN 

Je partirais…

Quatre fois. Qu'importe ma volonté, j'ai perdu. Les bouteilles s'entassent, je sens leur corps de verre contre ma peau. L'alcool a une saveur amère sur mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas digne d'être sa fille. Et les larmes coulent douloureuses, et les rayons opalescents brillent à leur travers. Il fait froid. Mon cœur est gelé. Il n'y a que les bouteilles et moi dans cette ruelle sordide. Mes défaites. Mes échecs contre moi. Je suis une perdante. Pourtant demain, je gagnerai. Je ferai tout pour réussir, bien plus que les fois passées. Je combattrai, je trahirai.

Je gagnerai. 


	6. I love you

Hey !

Déjà, je m'excuse grandement de ne pas avoir posté avant… Je pensais le faire pendant les vacances, puis j'ai été emportée par tous les projets que j'ai commencé donc voila, j'ai pris du retard. Le prochain arrivera normalement plus vite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous remercie tout de même de suivre et de reviewer ce recueil, vous êtes adorables ! Donc, j'ai un peu hésité pour écrire la suite, mais finalement je me suis tenue à mon plan d'origine. Du coup, je pense que j'écrirai un petit OS sur ce qu'il se passe entre le précédent drabble et celui-ci. Bref, je stoppe mon blabla !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

I LOVE YOU

Aujourd'hui, il est devant moi. Il me regarde, m'écoute.

Mes mains sont moites, et j'ai peur. Je ne sais si je mérite son amour, mais je ne peux continuer à me taire. Malgré mon nouvel échec, il m'est vital de lui avouer. Mon cœur bat douloureusement. C'est ma chance, je ne peux la laisser passer. Alors mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, tremblantes. Que va-t-il faire ? Me repousser ? Mais, maintenant, je ne peux plus retenir les cris de mon cœur. Alors, sous son regard, ma voix délivre un secret trop longtemps gardé.

Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin lui dire que je l'aime.


End file.
